The Outlines of Rape
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Annoyingly innaccurate title. Basically, Dark pulls Jak into room. Lemony hotness. Also TornJak. Maybe a TornJakDark threesome in the possible sequel. If I get reviews. Pleeeeze?


The Outlines Of Rape.

It's not rape if you're doing just as much.

Disclaimer: How I wished I owned this…

Warnings: Yaoi. Gay couple. JakDarkJak. My first lemon. Possible swearing.

Jak smiled when Kor told him about the croca-dog.  
"Guess I'm just good with animals." He regretted it almost immediately, as deep inside him, Dark Jak stirred. He knew he was an animal. The dark voice in Jak's mind whispered to him.  
"That include me, too? Want to try and control me, pretty boy?" Jak shook his head, afraid that if he didn't, his dark-side would break loose and kill his friends. At the same time, he silently marvelled at the sound of the whisper. It stirred things in him…Jak shook his head to clear it. He couldn't be reacting this way. Not to his own dark-side. That was ridiculous! Again, the mocking voice broke through his thoughts.  
"Is it so ridiculous? You've always lusted after danger. Am I so different?" The teasing tone cut at Jak. He couldn't understand entirely, but Dark's way of making fun of his feelings hurt him. More than the Dark Eco testing that implanted him. But that was impossible! He couldn't…love…that monster! Dark's voice returned, sounding almost hurt.  
"Monster, am I? You would be dead without me! You can't even acknowledge your own feelings, and you call me a monster? Don't forget, you can't hide from me! I am you!" The pain in Dark's voice quickly gave way to anger, a much more familiar feeling. But Jak still heard the original pain, and it cut at him.  
"Sorry."  
"What?" The surprise was almost comical.  
"Sorry. It was thoughtless." Jak couldn't elaborate much beyond that, but he felt sure Dark would understand. They were one, after all. Suddenly, a deep desire to become one in another way flooded Jak's mind. He felt his cheeks flush, and heard Dark laughing. Suddenly, he was in a small, dark room. Dark himself sat in a chair opposite him.  
"What do you think? Not bad, eh?" Jak looked around to see if there was a way in or out. It turned out there wasn't.  
"Wait, I need to get back! I have missions!"  
"No you don't. Don't worry about time passing here. It won't." Dark stood and walked towards him. "We have all the time in the world." He stroked the sides of his claws lightly down the side of his face. Jak backed away slightly, unsure about how he felt about this…and what Torn would say. Dark Jak closed the distance between them quickly, pulling Jak into a kiss. I am not going to say their tongues danced, because that always freaks me out. What kind of dance would it be? Tango? Ballroom? Or, worse yet, disco! However they did rub against each other like a happy couple, slow music provided. Jak lost himself in the kiss, then found himself lying on his back on the bed, with no idea how he got there. Or how the bed got there. It had been hiding behind the chair the whole time, because it's a shy bed, but he didn't know that. A moment later Dark Jak was on top of him, hand sliding under his shirt to roam across his chest. Dark Jak seemed impatient, as he soon grew bored of roaming, and tore the shirt off. He lowered his lips to Jak's chest, kissing him gently.  
"You're mine," he murmured, voice soft yet harsh. "All mine." Jak couldn't do more than murmur a soft  
"Yes!" Before Dark moved back up, claiming Jak's lips for his own. Carefully running clawed hands over Jak's shoulders, he deepened the kiss, pushing further and further into his partner's mouth. He felt Jak's hands moving against his chest, and growled slightly in pleasure. Jak smiled at the feeling, and the reaction he was getting. Searching to deepen the enjoyment he and his dark-side felt, he moved his hand down, into Dark's pants. Dark growled again, pulling back, and sliding his aching member away from Jak's hands. Not wanting to be outdone, he ripped away Jak's pants, fondling the boy's balls in one hand. Jak arched his back, pushing up off the sheets. A slight moan escaped his mouth. Dark smirked, enjoying the feeling of control. Leaning over, he pressed his mouth to the end of Jak's hard naughty bit, then pulled back slightly and blew across it. Jak arched his back, giving an inarticulate cry, and the smirk widened into an evil grin. One claw lightly stroked the inside of Jak's thigh, causing his legs to spread further than they already had. Dark Jak knelt between them, stroking Jak gently with his claws, then following up with kisses and puffs of air until Jak was reduced to a quivering, panting figure lying inert on the bed. Quickly removing his clothes, Dark threw them aside, lying down to cover Jak's body with his own. He was amused to note that he was a few centimetres taller than his 'good' counterpart, something no one had ever noticed, as most of the time he was crouched over. Jak moaned as Dark slid down a little, neatly aligning himself. After a moment's pause, Dark Jak thrust up into Jak's body. Jak screamed, part in pain, part pleasure. Dark grinned ferally, pulling out part-way before pushing in again. Jak yelled once more, horrified by the tearing he felt. It was never like this with Torn. Dark Jak, noting the other's reluctance, caught his mouth up in a kiss, holding him tightly as he thrust again and again. The pain faded gradually, until it was only a dull ache, easy to ignore next to the ecstasy. Almost banging his head, Jak reached his arms up to brace himself, pushing urgently back against the thrusts, trying to make them deeper. Dark growled at this attempt at control, catching Jak's arms and holding them immobile above his head, other hand grabbing one of Jak's legs, keeping it still as his own movements became more desperate. Finally, Jak came, with a muffled cry. Dark followed soon after.

They lay there for a minute panting, then Dark gently kissed Jak's lips again.  
"Mine," he whispered.  
"Yours," Jak agreed, resting his head back on the bed. He grimaced slightly as Dark pulled himself out, but it changed back into a relaxed expression quickly. Dark Jak grinned. Yup, Jak was his.  
"No one else can touch you." Jak frowned, and pulled himself up a little.  
"But…Torn." Dark glared at the sound of his rival's name.  
"You are mine! He won't touch you. I will kill him!" Jak glared back.  
"I love him." Dark growled.  
"More than me?" Jak paused, and Dark snarled. "You are mine!"  
"Childish." Jak pouted. Dark smirked.  
"You too. You weren't complaining before." Jak flushed.  
"That was because you had your tongue stuck in my mouth. I couldn't say anything!" Dark smirked some more.  
"You didn't enjoy it?" Jak looked away.  
"I didn't say that."  
"Good. Or I might have to punish you." Jak sensed the thought behind that, and blushed.  
"If you want to keep doing this, you have to promise not to hurt my friends." Dark glared.  
"You're forgetting who's in control here." Jak smirked.  
"You don't want this?" Dark growled, then sighed.  
"Fine. I promise. If they don't touch you!" Jak blinked.  
"What do you promise? Some of my friends are very touchy people."  
"Okay, if they don't touch you in that way."  
"And what do you promise?" Dark sighed again.  
"I promise to be very, very good!" They caught each others eye, and Dark rolled off Jak, and the two lay there, laughing.  
Jak blinked. He was lying on Torn's bed, as naked as he had been in the room. Torn was standing over him, looking pissed. Daxter bounded into the room.  
"Jak, buddy, you're up! You were kinda zoned out, so I got Torn and he took you back here on your zoomer. The creep made me walk! So, what did I miss?" Dax looked down at his friend. "Hey, buddy, what did he do to you!" Jak turned away. One thing Dark hadn't mentioned was that everything that happened to him would affect this body as well. Jerk. Torn shooed Daxter out of the room, then turned to glare at Jak.  
"What was all that about!" Jak looked away from him.  
"What was what about?"  
"All that! It was like there was some invisible guy here with you! What happened!" Torn was worried about him. Jak decided to tell him the truth.  
"Dark. He took me to a room somewhere, and…" Jak trailed off, blushing. Just from that Torn knew exactly what had happened.  
"I'll kill him!"  
"He said the same about you." Torn looked worriedly at Jak.  
"You're alright, aren't you? You're not hurt?" Jak winced, that having brought back the ache in his butt, which had somehow developed into what was almost agony. Torn glared.  
"He is dead!" In Jak's head, Dark turned over and glared at Torn. Jak flinched, half expecting Dark to push his way out and challenge Torn then and there, but Dark merely stroked his claws down Jak's arm before turning his back on Torn again.  
"Jak?" Torn's voice brought him back to the present. The Underground second in command was leaning over him, a concerned expression on his face. "What's wrong?"  
"Dark…" Torn sighed.  
"I can live with that. Just…keep him under control." Dark snickered.  
"Not bloody likely!"  
"And promise me the night." Jak stared. One of the people least willing to share. Dark growled for a while, but seeing how much Jak wanted this, nodded.  
"Okay." Now Jak was even more stunned. TWO people never willing to share. Well, it beat them both killing each other over him. And maybe later he could talk them into a three way. He heard Dark purr at the idea of 'next time', and smiled.  
'You know, that was rape." Dark snorted.  
'It's not rape if you're doing just as much.'

In The Plothole:

As you probably guessed, I didn't write this alone. The lemony parts were mainly written by my wonderful hentai sister. Sank yuu nee-chan. The humor comes from some random silliness, as you may have noticed. Sorry, I have a distinct lack of seriousness.


End file.
